


Cake and All

by Daiong



Series: Pulse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First Relationship, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: สึกิชิมะเป็นบางสิ่งที่ยามากุจิพอจะนึกภาพไว้ (สะอาด ใฝ่การรีเสิร์ช มีแนวโน้มจะวางแผน แต่ไม่ยึดกับระบบ) และเป็นอีกหลายสิ่งที่เขาไม่ทันคิด (อ้างอิง : ฮอร์โมนที่ประมาทกันไม่ได้ กอปรกับลักษณะนิสัยไม่ยอมแพ้กว่าที่แสดงออก) ส่วนฝั่งยามากุจินั้น เขามักจะคิดว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เป็นแบบที่สึกิชิมะคาดไว้เท่าไร (อ้างอิง : บางช่วงเวลาที่สึกิชิมะมองเขาด้วยความรู้สึกที่ยามากุจิเลือกนามให้ไม่ได้ บางอย่างที่คล้ายคลึงกับความประหลาดใจ แววตาที่บ่งบอกว่ารีเสิร์ชกับการวางสถานการณ์ล่วงหน้าไม่เคยอุดรูนั้นได้เสียทีเดียว)ทั้งนี้ทั้งนั้นมันเริ่มต้นด้วยการหยอก – รสนิยมของพวกเขา
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Pulse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849498
Kudos: 3





	Cake and All

**Author's Note:**

> แปลกดีที่ไอเดียการเขียนเรื่องนี้เริ่มด้วยภาพ sub!Tsukki ในหัว แต่สุดท้าย เขียนออกมาเป็น Dom!Tsukki ละค่ะ (ฮา คิดว่าถ้าดูดี ๆ อาจจะเห็นว่าจุดเปลี่ยนที่คนเขียนเลือกอยู่ตรงไหนก็เป็นได้?)
> 
> แต่เดิมเรื่องนี้เป็นตอนเดียวจบ แต่สุดท้ายเราทำออกมาเป็น series of oneshots แล้วกันค่ะ เพราะคาดว่าในอนาคตถ้ามีเวลาก็อยากเขียนตอนที่เกี่ยวเนื่องกัน ยังไงจะอ่านแบบตอนเดียวจบก็ได้เหมือนกันค่ะ <3
> 
> อ่านเรื่องนี้กันที่ [readAwrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/1b62884f7af9225a9731e4c6fb7aba61) ได้เช่นกันนะคะ

มันเริ่มต้นด้วยการหยอก

—ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่สึกิชิมะคบกับยามากุจิ นั่นเริ่มต้นตั้งแต่ม. 3 ตอนพวกเขาตัดสินใจเข้าคาราสุโนะด้วยกัน หลังการสื่อสารผิดและการคุยจริงจังกันระดับหนึ่ง พวกเขาก็พอจะหาจุดสบายของความสัมพันธ์ได้ – เคยโคลงเคลงบ้างช่วงก่อนที่ยามากุจิตะโกนใส่สึกิชิมะที่ค่ายเก็บตัว _วันนั้น_ ส่วนใหญ่เพราะสึกิชิมะแสวงหาเหตุผลในแรงกระตุ้นตนเองไม่พบ และเขาไม่ใช่ประเภทที่จะให้ความรู้สึกมาชักนำได้เท่ายามากุจิ ความต่างเหล่านั้นซึมแทรกเข้ามาในความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาบ้าง – ความกระวนกระวายและความกลัวจากการไม่เข้าใจ อย่างไรก็ดี หลายอย่างกลับลงตัวขึ้นหลังจากนั้น และอาจเรียกได้ว่าใกล้ชิดยิ่งกว่าเดิม ซ้ำพวกเขายังเริ่มสำรวจความสัมพันธ์ทางกายมากขึ้น ตามความกล้าและความสบายใจที่สั่งสมมา (รวมไปถึงฮอร์โมนแรกรุ่นที่ประมาทกันไม่ได้) สึกิชิมะเป็นบางสิ่งที่ยามากุจิพอจะนึกภาพไว้ (สะอาด ใฝ่การรีเสิร์ช มีแนวโน้มจะวางแผน แต่ไม่ยึดกับระบบ) และเป็นอีกหลายสิ่งที่เขาไม่ทันคิด (อ้างอิง : ฮอร์โมนที่ประมาทกันไม่ได้ กอปรกับลักษณะนิสัยไม่ยอมแพ้กว่าที่แสดงออก) ส่วนฝั่งยามากุจินั้น เขามักจะคิดว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เป็นแบบที่สึกิชิมะคาดไว้เท่าไร (อ้างอิง : บางช่วงเวลาที่สึกิชิมะมองเขาด้วยความรู้สึกที่ยามากุจิเลือกนามให้ไม่ได้ บางอย่างที่คล้ายคลึงกับความประหลาดใจ แววตาที่บ่งบอกว่ารีเสิร์ชกับการวางสถานการณ์ล่วงหน้าไม่เคยอุดรูนั้นได้เสียทีเดียว)

ทั้งนี้ทั้งนั้น _มัน_ เริ่มต้นด้วยการหยอก – รสนิยมของพวกเขา

สึกิชิมะเงยหน้าขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงถ่ายรูปจากกล้องมือถือ ระหว่างที่พวกเขานั่งทานขนมกันในบ่ายวันอาทิตย์ หลังการซ้อมชมรมอย่างเหน็ดเหนื่อย “ถ่ายอะไรของนายน่ะ” เขาถาม

บ่ายวันอาทิตย์คือเวลาเดียวที่โค้ชอุไคให้เหล่าอีกาพัก ตามตารางซ้อมเจ็ดวันต่อสัปดาห์ช่วงนี้

ตั้งแต่จบค่ายเก็บตัวสำหรับผู้เล่นคัดเลือกชั้นม. 4 ประจำจังหวัดมิยางิ สึกิชิมะมักจะให้ยามากุจิเป็นคนเลือกกิจกรรมยามว่าง เขาดูเหนื่อยสะสมจากฮินาตะที่คาดเดายากกว่าเดิมและคาเงยามะที่อารมณ์ตึงกว่าปกติ ยามากุจิตัดสินใจว่านี่คือจังหวะเหมาะที่จะชวนไปนั่งร้านพาเฟต์ ให้สึกิชิมะมีเวลาปิดจบความอยากน้ำตาลส่วนตน

อีกอย่าง นานแล้วที่ยามากุจิไม่ได้มองดูสึกิชิมะกิน

อีกอย่าง เขาเพิ่งซื้อสมาร์ทโฟนเครื่องแรก

จึงอดไม่ได้ที่จะถ่ายรูปอีกฝ่ายยามตักสตรอเบอร์รี่ช็อตเค้กเข้าปาก (รายการที่สั่งมาเพิ่ม หลังพาเฟต์ที่พวกเขาแบ่งกันทานก่อนหน้า)

“เอ่อ” ยามากุจิยิ้มประหม่า พลางลดมือถือลง “แค่ถ่ายรูปสึกกี้ตอนกินเค้ก” เขาพอรู้ว่าสึกิชิมะไม่พิสมัยการโดนถ่ายรูปโดยไม่ขอก่อน แต่ก็เผลอไผลไปเสียแล้ว “เอาไว้ดูเล่นน่ะ ไม่ได้จะแชร์ที่ไหนหรอก โทษที สึกกี้” _โทษที_ ที่ต่างจากทุกที เพราะปกติคำขอโทษที่มีต่อสึกิชิมะจะเป็นการหยอกเอินแบบรู้กันเองเสียมากกว่า

“แค่กินเค้กมีอะไรน่าถ่ายกันนะ” สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง พลางตักทานคำถัดไป – แม่นยำ ละเลียด มั่งคง

ตรงข้ามกับความเข้าใจของหลาย ๆ คน มีหลายจังหวะทีเดียวที่ยามากุจิเดาอารมณ์ของสึกิชิมะไม่ออก นี่คือหนึ่งในจังหวะเหล่านั้น

และเหมือนทุกครั้งที่อ่านสึกิชิมะไม่ออก ยามากุจิจะโพล่งพูดอะไรออกมาตามความรู้สึกจริง “ฉันชอบดูเวลาสึกกี้กินเค้กออก”

“มองคนอื่นกิน แถมถ่ายรูปเก็บอีก” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย รอยยิ้มจางปรากฏ น้ำเสียงไม่เชิงล้อ แต่ก็ทีเล่นทีจริง เหมือนเวลาเขาเสนอยามากุจิ _‘ก็ลองแอบเข้าไปไหมล่ะ’_ เมื่อครั้งคาเงยามะเข้าค่ายยูธ ราวกับตระหนักดีว่าต่อให้เสนออะไรบ้า ๆ ออกไปแค่ไหน เขาก็วางใจให้ยามากุจิเลือกทิศทางที่สมควร “ไม่ใช่ว่าถ่ายเอาไว้ดูเล่นในเชิงลามกหรอกนะ?”

ยามากุจิน่าจะปฏิเสธ เพราะนั่นไม่ใช่จุดประสงค์แม้แต่น้อย แต่เมื่อโดนทัก กลับนิ่งอึ้งไปเสียเฉย ความร้อนสูบฉีดไปทั่วใบหน้าและลำคอ

สึกิชิมะอึ้งไปนิด

ยามากุจิพูดรัวเร็วว่า “ไม่ได้ตั้งใจแบบนั้นสักหน่อยนะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร เก็บภาพไว้ก็ได้” สึกิชิมะกล่าว ความสนอกสนใจเจืออยู่ในน้ำเสียง เขาตักเค้กเข้าปากอีกคำ ยามากุจิผ่อนคลายลง นึกว่าบทสนทนานี้จบลงแล้ว กระทั่งสึกิชิมะพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ในเมื่อนาย ‘ชอบดู’ ถ้าฉันให้นายถือเค้กแล้วดูฉันกิน ก็ไม่เป็นไรสิ ใช่ไหม”

ยามากุจิขยับยิ้มเป็นปฏิกิริยาอัตโนมัติ “เห?”

“อาจไม่ใช่ตอนนี้” สึกิชิมะพูดเรื่อยเปื่อย “เมื่อเรากลับห้อง อะไรแบบนั้น”

คำว่า ‘อาจ’ ทำให้ยามากุจิเบิกตาโตขึ้นกว่าเดิม สึกิชิมะไม่ใช่คนที่จะพูดอะไรไม่ชัดเจนเรื่อยเปื่อย จริงอยู่ที่ความนัยคือ _เอาไว้กลับไปที่ห้องก็ได้_ แต่นัยยะที่ว่า _ที่นี่ก็เป็นไปได้เหมือนกัน_ ทำให้ยามากุจิรู้สึกเกร็ง และ—ไม่แน่ใจว่าเหมาะสมรึเปล่า—ร้อน

“เอ่อ” ยามากุจิเริ่ม แบบไร้ประโยชน์ “ถ้าสึกกี้ขอให้ทำ ก็ไม่มีปัญหาหรอก”

“ไม่เชิงขอ – ถ้าสั่งให้ทำล่ะ” สึกิชิมะวางส้อมลง ศอกเท้าโต๊ะ มือเท้าคาง

“กะ-ก็ไม่มีปัญหานี่”

“หืม” แววตาสึกิชิมะดูสนใจและสงสัยอย่างจริงจัง “เพราะอะไรถึงชอบมองดูฉันกินเค้กนะ”

ยามากุจิหลุบตาลง จับมือถือไปมาแก้เก้อ มุ่นคิ้วหนักขณะพยายามหาคำตอบ

“วางมือถือลง” สึกิชิมะพูดอย่างใจเย็น “มองฉัน”

อาจเพราะเป็นประโยคคำสั่งอันปราศจากความเร่งร้อน ยามากุจิจึงสบายใจที่จะทำตาม บังเกิดความเงียบ สึกิชิมะรอ

“ไม่แน่ใจว่าทำไม” ยามากุจิตอบช้า ๆ “แค่ชอบความรู้สึกตอนเห็นสึกกี้ทำอะไรที่อยากทำ กินเค้ก... มันก็... แค่กินไปตามความอยาก ถึงอย่างนั้นสึกกี้ก็กินแบบใจเย็นตลอด”

“ชอบที่ความใจเย็นเหรอ” – คำถามหยั่งเชิง

“ไม่เชิง แค่ชอบเวลา...” ยามากุจิโคลงศีรษะ “ชอบบุคลิกลักษณะเวลาสึกกี้กินละมั้ง หรือเวลาสึกกี้ทำอะไร ๆ...”

สึกิชิมะพยักหน้า แล้วว่า “ยื่นมือมา”

ยามากุจิหันไปดูรอบ ๆ พวกเขานั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะในสุด ไม่ได้ติดหน้าต่าง เป็นมุมอับสายตาแม้แต่จากเคาน์เตอร์ด้านหน้า เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าสึกิชิมะจริงจังแค่ไหนกับคำถามที่ฟังดูคล้ายการเสนอแนะไอเดียนั้น ในอกมีทั้งความหวั่น ความสงสัย แต่เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด คงเป็นความใคร่รู้

สึกิชิมะมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างประเมิน ก่อนจะปรับจากคำสั่งเป็นคำถาม “กินเค้กไหม ยามากุจิ”

“ก็ดีนะ” ยามากุจิตอบตามที่คิด

“ให้ฉันดูนายกินบ้างได้ไหม”

“ก็... ได้นะ” ยามากุจินึกไม่ออกว่าเขาจะปฏิเสธทำไม _ซึ่งแปลก_ เพราะเสี้ยวหนึ่งของเขารู้สึกคล้ายตัวเอง _ควร_ ปฏิเสธ แต่นี่คือความรู้สึกที่เกิดขึ้นได้เวลาเขาอยู่กับสึกิชิมะ – ความมั่นใจทั้งที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกมั่นคงร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์

“ถ้าแน่ใจก็ยื่นมือมา” สึกิชิมะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงคงเส้นคงวา คล้ายเขาเชื่อว่ายามากุจิจะบอกเขา ถ้าอีกฝ่ายไม่แน่ใจ

ยามากุจิยื่นมือออกไป สึกิชิมะทำท่าจะตัดช็อตเค้ก พินิจมองอีกครึ่งชิ้นที่ยังเหลืออยู่ สุดท้าย เขาก็หยิบจานขึ้น บรรจงตักกวาดทั้งหมดนั้นลงบนมือยามากุจิ

“กินสิ” สึกิชิมะสั่ง มุมปากข้างหนึ่งขยับยกขึ้น – _นั่น_ คือรอยยิ้มที่ต่างจากรอยยิ้มก่อนหน้า เสียงในลำคอนั้นแทบเก็บงำความนึกสนุกไว้ไม่อยู่ “ทำให้ดูหน่อยว่านายกินตามความอยากยังไง”

แล้วจู่ ๆ ยามากุจิก็เข้าใจ เข้าใจถึงบางจังหวะที่เขาทำสิ่งที่สึกิชิมะบอกโดยไร้ซึ่งความลังเล ถึงช่วงเวลาที่เขาอยากอุทิศตนและบังเกิดความรู้สึกอันแรงกล้าที่จะหยั่งถึงสึกิชิมะ ถึงประกายในดวงตาสีน้ำผึ้งยามได้ดูแคลนใครสักคนต่อหน้าคนอื่น – สิ่งหนึ่งที่สึกิชิมะเป็นมาตลอด – การหยอกแหย่ความละอายของคน

จู่ ๆ เขาก็รู้สึกหัวโล่งขึ้น ตัวเบาขึ้น คล้ายเขากลายเป็นผู้สังเกตการณ์ตัวเองเสียอย่างนั้น คล้ายล่องลอย

แต่ก็คล้ายใกล้ตื่นตระหนัก

ยามากุจิก้มหน้า ยกมือข้างที่ว่างขึ้นปิดปาก

“ยามากุจิ มองฉันหน่อย” เสียงของสึกิชิมะแทรกเข้ามาในภวังค์

เขาทำตาม สังเกตถึงรูปประโยคที่ปรับให้อ่อนลงและแววตาลังเลของอีกฝ่าย _ไม่ ไม่ สึกกี้ อย่าเพิ่งหยุด_ เขาไม่รู้ว่าทำไม แต่ถ้าปล่อยโอกาสนี้ไปโดยไม่ได้ทำตามประสงค์ของสึกิชิมะ เขาคงรู้สึกล้มเหลว

ครีมสีขาวของเค้กเริ่มละลายบนอุ้งมือเขา “ให้กินแบบไหนดี” ยามากุจิถามอย่างเชื่องช้า หางเสียงสั่นอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่

และแล้ว—อย่างเงียบงัน หากแจ่มกระจ่าง—ดวงตาสึกิชิมะเกิดประกายกล้า เปี่ยมความภูมิใจในตัวยามากุจิ และ—สิ่งนี้ยามากุจิคุ้นชินกับมันอยู่บ้าง—รูม่านตาที่ขยายกว้างตามความปรารถนา สีหน้าสึกิชิมะแทบไม่เปลี่ยน แต่เขาเป็นคนผิวขาวมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร จึงดูไม่ยากนักยามผิวแก้มเริ่มซับสีเรื่อ ขณะปริปากพูด “จะเลอะเทอะก็ได้ รีบกินเถอะ”

ยามากุจิทำตาม เขาไม่ใช่แฟนของหวาน ถึงอย่างนั้นกลับรีบกินกว่าที่ตั้งใจ ปล่อยให้สตรอเบอร์รี่ช็อตเค้กเลอะจมูกและคาง แต่ไม่ปล่อยให้มันหล่นหรือหยดละลายทิ้งไปก่อน น่าอายละนะ จริง ๆ แล้ว แต่เขารู้สึกราวกับมีกระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นบนผิว – ความรู้สึกสัมผัสคล้ายอำนาจ—

สึกิชิมะส่งเสียงคล้าย _อืม_ ครึ่งคำในลำคอ เสียงที่แทบไม่บ่งบอกอะไรเลย เว้นเสียแต่จะรู้จักสึกิชิมะเพียงพอ จนรู้ว่ามันเป็นเสียงที่เขาจะทำ เฉพาะเวลาที่เขา _อยาก_ จริง ๆ

ยามากุจิช้อนตามอง ลิ้นลากเลียส่วนสุดท้ายของเค้กที่เหลืออยู่

“น่าอายชะมัด นายเนี่ย” สึกิชิมะลากเสียง “เอาละ มาทวนกันหน่อย คิดว่าเพราะอะไรฉันถึงให้นายกินเค้กให้ดูเหรอ”

ความรู้สึกคล้ายจะตื่นตระหนกหายไปสิ้นแล้ว ยามากุจิรู้สึกเพียงความอ่อนเบาทางกาย โล่งอย่างที่หาได้ยาก เขายกมือ (ที่ยังคงเปื้อนน้ำลายตน) ขึ้นเท้าคาง เป็นเชิงครุ่นคิด (เป็นการปิดหน้า ก็ส่วนหนึ่ง จมูกและคางเขายังเลอะอยู่นั่นเอง)

ยามากุจินิ่งคิด เมื่อครู่ไม่ใช่การลงโทษหรือเทคนิคปัดป้องให้เขว เขาว่าเขา _รู้_ ว่ามันคืออะไร ทว่า การจะสรรคำมาเป็นคำตอบแบบเรียบง่ายนั้น... “เพราะสึกกี้อยากให้ฉันทำให้ดูว่า เวลาฉันกินตามความอยากจะเป็นยังไง... เหรอ”

ดวงตาสึกิชิมะอ่อนลง – ยามากุจิอาจไม่เข้าใจหลายอย่าง แต่ลึกลงไป เขารู้ว่าเขาตอบถูก

“ประมาณนั้น” สึกิชิมะพูดรับ เสียงอ่อนเบา

หลังจากนั้น พวกเขาก็ผละตัวไปห้องน้ำด้วยกัน สึกิชิมะยืนกรานจะล้างมือและเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาให้ยามากุจิ อย่างกับว่าจะหงุดหงิดถ้าอีกฝ่ายแย่งหน้าที่นั้นจากตน ยามากุจิจึงปล่อยให้สึกิชิมะจัดการ อย่างว่าง่าย

แล้ว—สิ่งหนึ่งที่ไม่เคยทำยามพวกเขาอยู่นอกบ้าน—สึกิชิมะก็จูบยามากุจิ หนักแน่นและแนบชิด ราวกับหมายมั่นจะช่วงชิงรสช็อตเค้กจากลิ้นอีกฝ่ายกระนั้น ผิวที่เปียกน้ำจากการล้างหน้ายามากุจิทำให้ปลายจมูกและคางของสึกิชิมะเลอะหยดน้ำไปด้วย พวกเขาลืมหายใจ ก่อนที่สึกิชิมะจะผละริมฝีปากออก หายใจเข้า แล้วกลับมาคงท่าทีสงบอย่างรวดเร็วเหลือเชื่อ

“โอเคนะ?” สึกิชิมะพึมพำ

ยามากุจิพยักหน้าหงึก คาดว่าแม้แต่กระและผิวออกแทนบนใบหน้าเขาก็คงปิดซ่อนความแดงไม่มิด

“ดี” สึกิชิมะพูดนิ่ง ๆ เขาบีบมือยามากุจิทีหนึ่งก่อนผละไป “ไว้เราค่อยหารือกันเพิ่มเติม”

ทั้งคู่เดินกลับบ้านด้วยกัน ปกติเช่นเคย นภาสีฟ้าสดตลอดวันที่เหลือ

มีเพียงบางช่วงที่ยามากุจิเดินชิดใกล้กว่าปกติ หัวเราะและพูดอะไรไปเรื่อยเปื่อย ไหล่เสียดสีเข้ากับต้นแขนของสึกิชิมะเป็นบางครั้ง

แล้วสึกิชิมะก็ไม่ว่าอะไรเขา ไม่ว่าอะไรแม้แต่น้อย

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามหรือคุยกันในแท็ก [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้นะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุก kudos และคนอ่านทุกคนค่ะ <3


End file.
